chikkuntakkunfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9
"Video Surprise! Chaotic Monster Rampage" is the 9th episode of Chikkun Takkun. It originally aired on Fuji TV on June 18, 1984. Synopsis Dr. Bell is so moved by a movie about a giant robotic gorilla that he creates a life-sized replica, Gorico. Chikkun, who just watched the same movie, tries to befriend Gorico. Unfortunately, the army doesn't take too kindly to Gorico, and Miko and Chikkun must help protect him. Characters * Chikkun Duck * Miko Nanda * Takkun Hat * Dr. Bell * Giji-Giji * Waruchin Encyclopedia * Gorico * Mechatan * Maki * Meko * Moko * Mukko * Akira Nanda Plot summary The episode opens with a gold-plated robotic gorilla, Gorico, holding a screaming woman in one hand, and the top of a skyscraper in the other - only for it to be revealed to be a video Chikkun is watching on TV in the Nanda house living room. The woman is rescued, planes attack Gorico from all sides, and the gorilla falls to its death in the street below. Chikkun is extremely upset by this, and Miko has to assure Chikkun it was all just a movie on TV. Meanwhile in the Nazumar, Dr. Bell is sobbing just as hard at the same movie. A slightly-concerned Giji-Giji puts the movie on a fifth time, at Bell's demand. After the climactic death of Gorico, Dr. Bell vows it would be invincible if it were real and one of Bell's creations. With the aid of the Waruchin, Bell and Giji-Giji create a chemical solution, dip part of the video tape containing Gorico's coolest scenes into it, and pump the container with electricity. At first, this only results in a tiny wind-up toy monkey, so the electrical output is increased at Bell's insistence. This causes the monkey to grow into an enormous, golden gorilla so large that he cannot fit in the Nazumar. Giji-Giji tries to look for Dr. Bell in the lab, but instead finds him inside Gorico's head, which resembles a mecha cockpit. Dr. Bell excitedly loads Gorico's VHS tape in preparation to pilot him, but Gorico unexpectedly launches himself into the air. Bell realizes he cannot operate Gorico's internal steering wheel - it even gives Bell an electric shock to get him to stop trying. Gorico has developed independent thought and is now flying towards the city. Back at the Nanda house, Takkun and Miko are trying to stop Chikkun from boarding the Menfo to go look for Gorico. He refuses to believe it was just a movie, and even bites Miko to make her let go of him. Chikkun orders Mechatan to take the Menfo out, and Takkun orders Mechatan to stay, which just gives Mechatan a headache. The Kyunkyuns arrive to help Miko out, just as an enormous golden gorilla begins to fly overhead - the group is stunned and horrified, but Meko finds it kinda cute. Chikkun excitedly calls out to Gorico, and Miko tries to pull him out of the way, but Gorico picks up the two and flies downtown. Gorico is also pursued by the Nazumar, so Takkun calls the Kyunkyuns into the Menfo to take chase. Gorico does not harm Miko and Chikkun, rather, he even shields them with his other hand to protect them from the wind. The kids notice Dr. Bell yelling inside Gorico's eye, and begin to assume this is his scheme; Bell screa ms out that he has no control over Gorico. In the Nazumar, the Waruchin suggests Gorico is acting out the events of his movie, which sends Giji-Giji into a panic over Bell's safety. The downtown citizens watch in confusion as Gorico flies overhead. Among them is Miko's father Akira, whom is stuck in a taxi that's now in the middle of a traffic jam. The driver turns to Akira and suggests they chat, and begins talking about his aspirations as an actor. Akira politely declines and gets out of the taxi. A news helicopter tails behind Gorico, reporting on his every move. Gorico spots the forest in the distance, and with a loud roar, flies into the forest and lands. Now on foot, he slowly walks among the trees. Dr. Bell, still inside Gorico's head, gets a call from Giji-Giji - the Nazumar has caught up to Gorico and is now broadcasting a radiowave that will pause Gorico's independent thought. Dr. Bell excitedly takes control over Gorico, while also informing a thoroughly-disgusted Miko that he "still" loves her. The Menfo arrives, so Bell has Gorico uproot a pine tree to use as a weapon against the ship. Miko and Chikkun call out to Takkun, telling him Gorico isn't a threat; rather, it's the satellite dish coming from the Nazumar. Mechatan is dispatched and has it destroyed. Free again, Gorico walks through the forest, finding a Tahitian Dance Festival talking place. The music seems to remind Gorico of home, but the festival-goers panic and run away. Gorico picks up one of the left-behind conga drums, and looks longingly at it, before breaking into tears. Two huge jetstreams of water shoot from his eyes, which also busts Dr. Bell free from Gorico's head. Giji-Giji catches Bell in the Nazumar, and the two have a brief tearful reunion. Meanwhile, Chikkun and Miko realize there are military helicopters coming after Gorico. Stoic, Gorico quietly sets the kids down on the abandoned stage, and flies away. Chikkun refuses to let Gorico be gunned down, so he calls on Mechatan to take his jet form so Chikkun can follow after. Miko boards the Menfo, telling Takkun to follow, too. The military helicopters begin shooting at Gorico over town, but not for long. Mechatan begins to tie the helicopters' guns into knots. Gorico flies onto the top of a skyscraper, and before the helicopters can corner him, Dr. Bell drops a smoke bomb and pulls Gorico away. Gorico is still not quite safe, as Bell intends to cut Gorico up for scrap - but Mechatan pulls the Nazumar's saws away from Gorico. The Menfo drops by to drop an explosive on the Nazumar, too. As Giji-Giji and Dr. Bell are blasted away, Gorico falls from the sky, slowly shrinking as he plummets. When he reaches the ground, he's nothing but a piece of video film. The next day, the Kyunkyuns, Chikkun, and Takkun put a VHS tape into the Menfo's video system. Gorico now lives inside the tape, conscious whenever his tape is played, and aware of who's watching him. He turns to Chikkun and waves, roaring gratefully, and Chikkun promises to watch his tape every day. Allusions The movie Gorico stars in is a parody of the 1933 American film King Kong. The film follows a giant gorilla that is uprooted from its home island in the tropics and taken to New York City. It falls in love with a human woman and, much like in Gorico's movie, it climbs to the top of the Empire State Building with her, before it's shot down by airplanes. It has since been considered one of the first monster movies ever, and is the forefather to kaiju like Godzilla.